Cento e oitenta graus
by vitanuova
Summary: Depois de sete anos em seu universo de origem, Peter retorna e descobre que as coisas não tomaram o rumo esperado.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

Spoilers da 3a. temporada

* * *

I.

Nina Sharp ligou para Phllip Broyles às seis da manhã. Tinham um conhecimento de anos que permitia esse tipo de liberdade. Agora se viam muito pouco, mas no passado a colaboração da Massive Dynamic havia sido essencial para o êxito do setor chefiado por Broyles. Ele ainda não havia atendido, mas ela não desanimou, continuou insistindo.

-Nina?- a voz do outro lado soou um pouco rouca.

-Sinto muito ligar tão cedo, Phil, mas tenho uma emergência.

Ele ficou em silêncio. O silêncio se prolongou e ela achou que a ligação pudesse ter caído.

-Phil?

-Pode falar, Nina.

-Recebi uma ligação de um hospital público . Um homem apresentando um quadro de convulsões, problemas de pressão e desidratação, deu entrada há uma hora. Ele tinha uma lista de contatos para uma situação de emergência.

-Não estou entendendo...

-Os contatos são Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop, Phillip Broyles, Astrid Farnsworth e eu, através da Massive Dynamic. Foi assim que eles conseguiram me localizar.

-Quem é o homem afinal?

- Peter Bishop.-ela falou e ficou aguardando a reação.

Broyles quase engasgou. Estava prestes a se aposentar. Não ouvia esse nome há quase sete anos. Inacreditável. Era só o que faltava. Respirou fundo.

-Tem certeza que é ele?

-Bem, ele ainda está dormindo. Mas parece ser ele. Mudou bem pouco. O que eu faço quando ele acordar? Aviso Walter?

-Não faça nada. Estou indo para Nova Iorque. Agora.

Estava desnorteado. Só agradecia ao destino o fato de Olivia ter se mudado de Boston há anos. O que Peter Bishop estava fazendo em Nova Iorque, sete anos depois de ter deixado a equipe Fringe em caráter definitivo? Era melhor que o pai também não soubesse, pelo menos por enquanto. A saúde de Walter Bishop inspirava cuidados. A partida do filho pesou incrivelmente em seus ombros, os sinais de decadência física se aceleraram.E Olivia? Não, era melhor nem pensar na hipótese de avisá-la. Ela prosseguira com a sua vida, recomeçara do zero. Raramente se falavam, mas em duas ocasiões que Broyles precisara, ela o ajudara sem hesitação. E ele percebia o quanto lhe custava fazer aquilo novamente. Mas ela sempre tivera consciência. Era a pessoa menos egoísta que ele conhecia. Esperava francamente que Peter Bishop não criasse nenhum problema. A questão era: por que ele havia voltado?

* * *

Broyles ouviu suas explicações em silêncio.Não deu opinião alguma. Fechou-se num silêncio ostensivo quando Peter quis saber notícias de Olivia. Mas acedeu em acompanhá-lo até o lugar onde Walter estava morando. Peter achou que as coisas estavam conspirando a seu favor quando descobriu que Walter estava vivendo em Nova Iorque.

Walter morava em um ótimo apartamento. Eventualmente era convocado para opinar em algum caso do FBI, mas o grosso do trabalho passara para Brandon Fayette. Ele agora era o maior responsável pela parte científica da equipe Fringe, assessorado por Astrid e Amy Jessup. Nina contara tudo resumidamente, pois ela não era uma mulher de muitas palavras. Não tocara em um só momento no nome de Olivia Dunham.

Os antigos conhecidos olhavam-no de uma forma diferente. Como se ele tivesse ressuscitado dos mortos. O pai, não, estava muito feliz. Havia envelhecido, a saúde não era das melhores. Tanto Nina quanto Broyles pareciam preocupados com o estado de Walter. Mas ele o recebeu joviamente.

-Nina já adiantou o motivo do meu retorno, Walter?

-Sim, ela disse que o seu menino está desenvolvendo a mesma doença genética que quase matou você na infância.

-Nós já tentamos de tudo, mas os resultados não têm sido satisfatórios. A mãe e eu estamos desesperados. Peter é um garoto maravilhoso.

-Peter...- Walter repetiu.

-Bem, foi a mãe que escolheu.

A expressão de Walter se iluminou. Pareceu dez anos mais jovem. Teve ânimo até para ser espirituoso.

-Eu não posso discordar, também é o nome do meu filho.

Os dois se olharam. Peter aproveitou a pausa para fazer a pergunta que estava oprimindo seu peito.

-Como ela está, Walter?

Pausa. Walter não era homem de silêncios. Era uma pessoa loquaz. Apesar de sua aparente excentricidade sempre revelara um conhecimento profundo da natureza humana. Mas nem ele mesmo parecia motivado a falar dela.

-É melhor deixá-la em paz, filho.

Peter ficou chocado. Podia entender a atitude pouco receptiva de Broyles e Nina, mas não entendia por que Walter dissera aquelas palavras. "Deixá-la em paz." Não voltara para reatar com Olivia, pois não iria ficar. Mas sentia que precisava vê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sempre pensava nela. Dizia a si mesmo que era apenas para se certificar que ela estava bem. Queria tornar a falar com ela, sentir que ela o havia perdoado. Só assim poderia se perdoar. Mas passar tudo a limpo também era parte de uma promessa feita à mãe do seu filho. Ela ainda o amava e queria que ele esclarecesse tudo para que pudessem, talvez, recomeçar.

A verdade é que ele tentara passar por cima de tudo e formar uma família com a outra, mas as coisas não tomaram o rumo esperado. Ele se esforçara, por causa do filho e também por causa de si mesmo. Desejava viver em paz. Ter uma vida mais estruturada. A outra Olivia parecia pronta a oferecer isso. Ela era bastante flexível, não fazia cobranç se contentava com o que recebia. Peter era louco pelo filho. Abrira mão de tudo e de todos para tê-lo consigo. Havia sido duro, mas tinha a convicção de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Aos poucos mãe da criança tentara se reaproximar, ele não a repelira. Mas logo ela percebera que não dava conta de fazê-lo feliz.

Esquecer o passado e tentar uma vida nova. "Ser feliz com o que se tem" – era o seu mantra para a readaptação ao seu universo de origem. Não surtiu o efeito desejado. Às vezes, durante a noite, acordava e via a outra mulher, com o cabelo ruivo, dormindo do outro lado da cama e sentia que uma coisa estranha na boca do estômago. Ela era a Olivia certa para ele, era a mãe do seu filho. Repetia até a exaustão como que para se convencer. Porém, no íntimo, ele sabia que nela alguma coisa faltava. Um ano depois do seu retorno eles se separaram. Ela não perdera jamais a esperança de uma reconciliação. A doença do menino melhorara o relacionamento dos dois, mas ele não se sentia tentado a recomeçar.

* * *

Usando seu velho charme junto à agente Jessup, conseguira o novo endereço de Rachel, em Chicago. Amy o tratara com gentileza, lamentavelmente não sabia quase nada que lhe pudesse ser útil.

-Ela ficou de licença, por muito tempo. A irmã veio e resolveu levá-la para Chicago. Não voltou mais, porém não sei dizer se ficou morando por lá. Astrid e Broyles a visitavam nunca fizeram nenhum comentário.

-E Walter?

-Tenho a impressão de que chegou a acompanhar Astrid algumas vezes.

-Você sabe exatamente o que ela teve, Amy?

-Falaram de depressão. Mas creio que também teve algum problema físico.

-Obrigado pela ajuda.

Amy não deixou de recomendar.

-Não comente nada com ninguém, por favor.

-Com certeza. Serei discreto.

* * *

Tocou a campainha. Teve uma surpresa agradável. Uma adolescente loura, de uns quinze anos, veio atender a porta. Usava uma camiseta rosa chiclete e parecia estar correndo antes de abrir a porta, pois o cabelo estava despenteado. Ele a reconheceu. Ella crescera.

-Bom dia. Meu nome é Peter Bishop, não sei se vai se lembrar de mim. Eu conheci você quando era pequena. Trabalhei com a sua tia Olivia, há anos atrás.

A expressão da garota mudou. O rosto ficou contraído, uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sei quem você é.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito. Em criança, Ella o adorava.

-Você não tinha ido embora para sempre?- ela falou de modo tão direto, que o deixou um pouco chocado.

-Eu só estou de passagem. Gostaria de falar com a sua mãe, se fosse possível.

Ela não o convidou a entrar. Parecia hesitante. Uma vozinha infantil a chamou lá de dentro do apartamento.

-Você tem uma irmã, Ella?

A garota ficou quieta; por fim respondeu.

-Tenho. Minha mãe só volta à noite. Se quiser pode deixar seu telefone.

Eu tinha trazido um papel com o telefone e o endereço do hotel em Chicago. Entreguei. Tive a sensação de que algo estava me escapando.

* * *

Não fui embora. Fiquei plantado dentro do carro, esperando. Se o meu instinto estivesse certo, Rachel iria aparecer em breve. Realmente eu estava certo. Vinte minutos depois Rachel chegou, dirigindo a uma boa velocidade. Entrou no edifício falando ao celular. Deixei passar uns dez minutos, quando ia saltar do carro, vi Ella e Rachel, a última com uma menina de uns cinco ou seis anos, no colo. A garotinha usava um chapeuzinho rosa, não dava para ver o rosto. Ficaram esperando na porta de entrada do edifício.

Tentava me decidir se iria abordá-las, quando chegou um utilitário preto e estacionou na calçada, exatamente do lado oposto ao que eu estava. Dele desceu ma mulher magra, loura, com um corte reto à altura do queixo.O andar era familiar, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Ela se aproximou de Ella e Rachel. Falaram-se rapidamente. A mulher de cabelo curto pegou a menininha dos braços de Rachel e levou-a para o carro. Instalou-a no banco de trás. Eu só tive certeza quando ouvi Ella gritar:

-Até logo, tia Liv.

Era Olivia. Quando saí do carro, ela já se pusera em marcha.

Sobramos eu, Rachel e Ella, nos olhando como bobos.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Rachel estava bastante irritada. Mas tentava se controlar. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido entrar no apartamento. Notei que ela estava impaciente. Queria se livrar logo de mim. No passado Raquel sempre se mostrara de uma cordialidade imensa. As coisas tinham mudado. O ressentimento transparecia em seus gestos. Eu fingi não perceber.

-O que quer com ela, Peter?

-Nada, só queria saber se estava bem.

Ela levantou o queixo, desafiadora.

-Está muito bem. Deixou o FBI, trabalha como investigadora para uma firma de advocacia.

-Fico feliz. Só não entendo por que não posso falar com ela.

A expressão de Rachel passou do orgulho à impaciência.

-É melhor deixá-la em paz. Olivia tem uma família. Ela seguiu em frente, como você mandou.

-Se está tudo tão bem...

Rachel cortou-me asperamente.

-Você não tem noção do que diz , Peter. Ela sofreu muito quando você a abandonou. Achei que nunca se recuperaria.

-Eu sinto muito, Rachel. Mas eu não podia agir de outra forma. Meu filho precisa de mim.

Rachel ficou muito vermelha. Notei que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas se conteve. Decidiu não dizer mais nada. Acho que esperava que eu fosse embora de vez.

-E você, como está?

-Eu e Ella estamos bem, obrigada.

Notei que ela não mencionara a outra filha.

-Avise a Olivia que eu estou em Chicago e gostaria de encontrá-la.

-Nem perca seu tempo, ela foi viajar. Não sei quando volta.

* * *

No hotel eu continuei pensando. Se eles não estivessem agindo espontaneamente, eu poderia jurar que era uma conspiração. Todos eles, inclusive Walter, desencorajavam a possibilidade de qualquer contato meu com Olivia. Em parte eu entendia. Pois, se o que Amy e Rachel disseram era mesmo verdade, as coisas tinham sido muito difíceis para ela. No entanto, ninguém explicava nada. Todos eles eram estranhamente evasivos. Outro ponto de estranheza era o ressentimento. Eu o sentira em Broyles, em Astrid, em Rachel e até mesmo na garota. E por que Ella mentira? Sim, porque provavelmente a menina dentro do apartamento era sua prima e não sua irmã. Rachel dissera que Olivia tinha uma família. Talvez tivesse apanhado a filha para poder sair da cidade e me evitar. Ou quem sabe elas esperavam esconder a minha chegada do marido de Olivia. Minha cabeça se perdia em conjecturas e perguntas. Nada era certo.

* * *

Walter me serviu de mais café. Notei que as suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas. Estava bom. O café era uma sedução deste universo. Ele foi direto ao assunto, nunca gostara de rodeios.

-Você viu Olivia?

-Só de longe. Não consegui falar com ela. A irmã e a sobrinha foram quase hostis.

-Stella deve estar bem crescida. Uns quinze anos?

-Acho que por aí...

-Você chegou a ver a menina de Olivia?

Então ele sabia que Olivia tinha uma criança. Não me dissera nada. Deixei passar para ver o que mais ele deixaria escapar.

-Não, Walter. Só de longe. Usava um chapeuzinho rosa.

Ele teve um sorriso doce, meio nostálgico.

-Meninas pequenas adoram cor de rosa.

Eu dei de ombros, Walter estava ficando muito disperso.

-Não sei, só tenho um filho homem. Mas você deve ter razão.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão esquisita, penalizada, mas não disse mais nenhuma palavra.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Astrid chegou. Continuava bonita. A pele impecável e os olhos escuros brilhantes. O que havia mudado era o jeito dela me olhar. Não havia mais a antiga benevolência. Ela começou a conversar comigo, mas o tom era um tanto seco. Que estranho, todas as pessoas que no passado haviam torcido para que eu e Olivia ficássemos juntos, pareciam agora tão reticentes... Ficara evidente que coisas ruins tinham acontecido depois da minha partida. Era um ideia que nunca me ocorrera. Pensava que Olivia tinha ficado em Boston, trabalhando na equipe e amparando Walter, junto com Astrid.

-Obrigado por concordar em falar comigo.

-Sem problemas. Eu venho semanalmente a Nova Iorque. Trato de assuntos de trabalho, nós utilizamos muito a tecnologia da Massive Dynamic. Aproveito também para dar uma olhada em Walter.

-Não tenho como agradecer o seu cuidado com ele. Pensei que Olivia faria isso depois da minha partida.

-Ela ficou muito doente, Peter.

-Rachel já me disse.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ela agora me olhava com severidade. Sim, a palavra correta, justa, era severidade.

-Não, você não sabe. Ela desabou. Teve uma depressão muito séria. Não saía de casa, não se alimentava, bebia muito... Quase morreu.

Eu engoli seco. Cada vez eu ia me sentindo pior. Talvez fosse melhor parar de revirar o passado. O que estava saindo dali não era bom. Possivelmente eu descobriria coisas piores, coisas que eu não sabia se conseguiria encarar. Eu viera pelo meu filho. Não era prudente sair do meu roteiro. Mas eu começara a indagar, então tinha que escutar as respostas, por mais que incomodassem.

-Eu sinto muito Astrid. Mas o que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Abandonasse o meu filho? Olivia sempre foi forte. Achei que superaria.

-Superou, Peter. Mas o preço foi alto demais. O único com quem ainda mantém contato é Broyles.

Percebi na entonação de Astrid a mesma admiração , o mesmo orgulho que sentira em Rachel ao se referir a Olivia.

-Eu estou preocupado com uma coisa, Astrid. Acho que estão me escondendo algo.

Astrid continuou impassível. Eu avancei sem pestanejar.

-Qual a idade da menina de Olivia?

Ela me encarou fixamente. Notei a censura em seu olhar. Colocou-se de pé, apanhou a bolsa.

-Não sei. Pergunte a ela, se conseguir encontrá-la . Com licença...

Astrid saiu aborrecida do bar. Ainda gostava muito de Peter. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Mas naquela situação específica, toda a sua preocupação, a sua solidariedade , as suas simpatias, estavam com Olivia. Não tinha como ser diferente. Ela acompanhara o seu sofrimento. Os meses de solidão e abandono .

"_**Você não estava se prevenindo?"**_

"_**Estava, mas durante o tempo que Bell estava no meu corpo, ele não se deu ao trabalho de **__**tomar os meus anticoncepcionais. Quando eu voltei, estava tão atordoada que nem **__**prestei atenção. Foi culpa minha, Astrid. Eu me descuidei."**_

"_**Pare com isso, via. Nada disso é culpa sua. Aconteceu. Você sempre está exigindo muito de si mesma."**_

"_**Só sinto vontade de sumir daqui e nunca mais voltar."**_

"_**Mas seria um consolo para Walter se ele soubesse da criança. Vocês seriam como uma **__**família."**_

_**Ela teve um olhar apagado, descrente.**_

"_**Não Astrid. Eu não sou a nora de Walter. Acho mesmo que apesar de me amar, Peter nunca **__**pensou em casar e ter uma família comigo. O meu filho foi um acidente. É problema meu. "**_

_**

* * *

**_

Broyles não me mandou sequer sentar. Mas eu não tomei conhecimento. Sentei assim mesmo. Resolvi tentar um blefe.

-Já soube de tudo. Preciso falar com Olivia.

Ele não se abalou, pelo menos aparentemente. A expressão era sempre impenetrável.

-Não tenho nada com isso. Olivia Dunham não trabalha mais comigo.

Aquilo realmente me irritou. Retruquei imediatamente.

-Não tente me culpar por algo que eu não sabia, Broyles.

Ele deu de ombros. O tom de voz era cínico.

-Você iria abandoná-la do mesmo jeito. Lembra do que me disse há sete anos atrás?

-Claro que não.

-Mas eu lembro, infelizmente. Então é melhor ir embora. Não temos mais nada a tratar.

"_**Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Bishop?"**_

"_**A certeza vem da falta de opção. Não posso abandoná-la e ao meu filho. O meu pai verdadeiro é um homem muito perigoso."**_

_**O outro homem olhou-o com seriedade. Não valia a pena discutir algo já decidido.**_

"_**Então o assunto está encerrado. Resolva a sua vida. Não se preocupe com seu pai, **__**não vamos mandá-lo de volta para o Saint Claire. Nina Sharp será sua curadora.**__**Vá cuidar de sua família do outro lado. "**_

"_**Eu queria poder me despedir de Olivia, Broyles. Ela sumiu. Não quero ir embora deixando **__**as coisas desse jeito."**_

"_**Esqueça Olivia, Bishop." **_

"_**Preciso falar mais uma vez com ela."**_

_**A irritação transpareceu na voz de Broyles.**_

"_**Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"**_

"_**Se acha que deve, faça."**_

"_**E se você tivesse uma vida com Olivia... Casamento, filhos, uma vida em comum. Como faria? **__**Largaria tudo como está fazendo?"**_

"_**Não posso trabalhar com hipóteses. Mas provavelmente eu agiria da mesma forma. Olivia é **__**forte, altruísta. Tenho certeza de que ela sempre faria tudo dar certo."**_

"_**Diante disso..."**_

"_**Não vai me dizer onde ela está?"**_

"_**Na verdade não sei, e mesmo se soubesse não falaria. O melhor que ela tem a fazer é juntar os cacos e tentar sobreviver com o que sobrou. Suas despedidas não vão ajudá-la em nada."**_

Dois meses depois, Broyles maldisse a própria boca quando soube que Peter havia partido deixando Olivia grávida. Desnecessário dizer que nunca falou da conversa com ninguém. Mas

achou que o mínimo que poderia fazer era apoiar a sua melhor agente naquilo que ela decidisse.


	5. Chapter 5

V

-Preciso falar com ela pessoalmente.

Rachel bufou do outro lado da linha. Ignorei.

-Ela não tem nada a tratar com você, Peter.

-Tem sim. Vocês acham que eu sou idiota? Já estou sabendo do bebê...

-Que bebê? Você parou no tempo. Pare de incomodar Olivia.

-Eu quero falar com ela. Não vou desistir.

- Não posso responder por Olivia, se pudesse mandaria você passear.

-Não mandava, não. Ia mandar para outro lugar, bem pior. De qualquer forma estou esperando. Se ele quiser, posso ir visitá-la no trabalho...

Rachel desligou o telefone na minha cara.

À noite, Ella ligou e passou o recado. Olivia aceitara. Ela viria me encontrar em Nova Iorque.

* * *

"_**Preciso que você entenda e apoie a minha decisão."**_

_**Olivia se preparou para ouvir alguma coisa dolorosa. Mais uma, entre tantas. **_**_Só que não _****_podia imaginar o quão dolorosa esta seria._**

"_**Que decisão?"**_

"_**Vou voltar para lá."**_

"_**O quê?"**_

"_**Vou voltar para o meu universo de origem."**_

_**Um soco no meio da cara. Não podia existir algo mais parecido com o que ela estava sentindo.**_

"_**Não entendo..."**_

_**Ele estava aflito. Respirou profundamente, como se quisesse ganhar tempo. Inutilmente.**_

"_**Tenho os meus motivos. Não quero que você sofra. Nunca mais."**_

_**Ela entrou em desespero. A voz saía estridente. Segurou-o pelos braços, encarou-o , angustiada.**_

"_**Você tem noção do que o espera do outro lado. Seu pai não vale nada. Ele quer que você entre naquela máquina do inferno. Não se importa que você morra durante o processo. **__**E eu devo deixar você morrer sem saber a razão?"**_

_**Ele sabia que ela estava certa. No fundo queria era poupá-la de mais uma decepção. Mas **__**ela estava certa, a verdade era o único caminho...**_

"_**A outra Olivia. Ela teve um bebê. Eu sou o pai."**_

_**Pronto. Havia dito.**_

_**Olivia estava atônita. Fechou e abriu os olhos, esperando acordar do pesadelo."**_

" _**E você está indo direto para ficar com ela. Nem sabe ao menos se é verdade."**_

"_**Não é só por ela, é principalmente pelo bebê.Não posso arriscar a vida deles, Olivia. Acho **__**que pode entender isso."**_

"_**Como ficou sabendo?"**_

"_**Recebi um vídeo com imagens da criança. É um menino, tem poucos dias."**_

_**Ela ficou calada. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Ele também se sentia mal em vê-la **__**naquele estado.**_

_**De repente ela começou a chorar, chorar de verdade. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e ele ouviu **__**seus soluços. Aquele descontrole deixou-o sem ação. Nunca vira Olivia daquele jeito. Num **__**impulso, segurou seus braços com força e fez com que ela descobrisse o rosto. **_

"_**Precisa se controlar, Olivia. Tudo por aqui depende de você... Por favor..."**_

_**Ele sentia que ela estava ofegante. Puxou-a para perto, para confortá-la. Mas ela recuou.**_

_**Parecia que estava olhando para ele pela primeira vez.**_

"_**Você vai ficar bem. É uma lutadora. Onde quer que eu esteja vou estar contando com **__**você para acabar com essa guerra. Você sempre vai ser importante para mim."**_

_**Ela deu mais um passo para trás. Os soluços pararam, as lágrimas não.**_

"_**Lamento ter falhado com você, mais uma vez."**_

_**Queria dizer que a amava, mas sentia que diante da sua resolução de abandoná-la, ela **__**não acreditaria. Tudo aquilo que eles tinham vivido desmoronara.**_

_**Ela deu as costas e saiu de sua vida. **_

* * *

Ela cumpriu a palavra. Isso não o surpreendia. Chegou pontualmente. Ela era assim. Mudara muito pouco, só cortara o cabelo que ele sempre adorara. Vestia um terninho risca de giz com camisa de seda branca. Trazia uma bolsa cara e sapatos de salto. Muito feminina e discreta. O cheiro dela era naturalmente bom. Evocava folhas recém cortadas, tinha um toque de jasmim. Delicado e dolorosamente familiar. Era melhor esquecer. Nada de bom sairia daquele caminho. Ela rompeu o silêncio.

-Como estão as coisas do lado de lá?

-Estáveis.

Ela perguntou abruptamente.

-Ele colocou você na máquina?

-Não. O nascimento de Peter, o meu retorno, bem... acho que ele não quer deixar o neto órfão. Eu não tenho contato direto com ele, só com a minha mãe. Eles estão separados.

-O seu filho se chama Peter?

-Sim. Ele tem sete anos. É muito inteligente.

-Sinto muito pela doença, Broyles me explicou porque você voltou. Walter está ajudando?

-Está. Ele está velho, mas ainda é um homem brilhante.

-Com certeza.

-Como ela se chama, Olivia?

-Angela .

Fiquei aliviado porque ela não tentou mentir. Estava jogando limpo.

-É saudável?

-Bastante. É uma boa menina.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Acabou de completar seis em dezembro.

Ele se sentiu estranhamente triste. Perdera todo esse tempo e continuaria perdendo. Não tinha remédio.

- O que você disse a ela sobre mim?

-Eu disse a verdade, que você não sabia que ela existia. Mas também disse a ela que não esperasse por você.

-Eu gostaria de vê-la, mesmo que fosse de longe.

-Não quero ser grosseira, mas está fora de cogitação.

-Por quê?

-Ela sabe como você é. Não posso arriscar. Ella lhe deu uma foto sua, há um ano atrás.

-Deu? Por quê?

-Angie começou a querer saber coisas sobre o pai. Eu não sabia que Rachel tinha fotografias nossas. Ella ficou com pena de Angie. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia você iria reaparecer. Não quero ser cruel, mas não posso deixar a minha filha sofrer.

Fiquei contente com as palavras de Olivia. Angela queria saber de mim. Em algum momento de sua vida de criança ela sentira curiosidade ou mesmo a falta do pai. Porém, Olivia estava certa: eu estava só de passagem, nunca mais voltaria.

-Você tem uma foto dela?

Olivia assentiu. A expressão dela era triste, mas continuava linda. O corte chanel realçara as maçãs do rosto. Ela tirou uma foto da bolsa. Deixou-a em cima da mesa. A garotinha tinha cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Era realmente parecida comigo.

-Posso guardar comigo?

-Claro, eu trouxe para o caso de você pedir. Agora eu preciso ir embora. Tenho compromisso.

Eu ainda tinha uma última pergunta. Não tinha o direito de perguntar, mas eu precisava saber assim mesmo.

-Você está casada?

Ela respirou fundo. Achei que finalmente ela iria perder a classe e me destratar. Mas não foi assim. Manteve o tom civilizado de nossa conversa.

-Peter, eu eventualmente saio com alguém. Não vou nunca dar um padrasto para a minha filha, por melhor que ele seja. Não quero nenhum homem dentro da minha casa. Eu lamento pelo seu filho. Espero realmente que Walter possa ajudá-lo.

Ela partiu. Seu perfume ficou flutuando por um tempo perto de mim.

* * *

_**Eu estava doente. Já era de se esperar. De tristeza também se adoece. Nunca fui pessoa de comer muito. Passei a não comer quase nada. De vez em quando bebia. Sempre em casa, pois depois de alguns dias, quando meu espírito e meu corpo perceberam que ele não voltaria mesmo, deixei de sair. Nem para pedir uma entrega pelo telefone eu tinha disposição. Só levantava para usar o banheiro. De resto ficava encolhida, debaixo das cobertas. Sentia muito sono. Astrid apareceu um dia e ficou impressionada. Começou a arrumar o apartamento, saiu para fazer compras. Queria avisar Rachel, mas eu não deixei. Não escapei de uma visita conjunta de Astrid, Walter e Broyles. Quando este último começou a apelar para o meu senso de responsabilidade, saí correndo para o banheiro, para um novo **__**acesso de vômito. Astrid me ajudou, depois fez com que eu me deitasse. Concluíram que **__**o meu problema era bebida em excesso. Broyles convocou um médico para **__**me examinar. Colheram amostras de sangue e urina. Foi aí que eu fiquei sabendo.**_

"_**Escute aqui, agente Dunham, se quer se matar, espere ao menos o seu filho nascer."**_

"_**Filho? Que filho?"**_

_**A voz do médico continuava severa. Eu não entendia do que ele estava falando.**_

"_**A senhora está grávida de oito semanas."**_

"_**Eu não sabia. Não tenho me sentido bem."**_

"_**Precisa se alimentar, fazer exercícios, parar de beber. Ou não quer o bebê?"**_

"_**Desculpe, doutor, mas isso tudo é novo para mim."**_

"_**Onde está o pai?"**_

"_**Sou só eu."**_

_**Eu ia ser mãe de um filho dele. Em outros tempos estaria comemorando. **__**Agora simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Só sabia que precisava ir em frente.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Minha filha. É, eu tinha uma filha. Angie. Tinha seis anos e eu nunca a vira. Nunca a abraçara. Não conhecia o seu cheiro. Eu perdera seu desenvolvimento. O destino havia sido mau . E Olivia não parecia feliz. Eu a abandonara para corrigir um erro, e sem querer cometera outro. Ela estava certa. De que adiantaria conhecer Angie, se eu estava indo embora? Eu devia abrir mão da minha filha, para não magoá-la. Melhor crescer achando que o pai não sabia que ela existia, do que pensar que ele a abandonara da mesma forma que fizera com a mãe.

* * *

-Ela está uma moça, Olivia.

-É verdade, Astrid.

Ella sorriu ao escutar o comentário; andava pelo parque segurando a mão de Angie. Rachel permitira que ela viesse a Nova Iorque com a tia.

-Como foi o encontro com Peter?

-Tranquilo.

Mas Astrid notou que Olivia ficara tensa ao ouvir o nome dele.

-Vão ficar quantos dias?

-Ainda não sei. Eu consegui duas semanas, mas espero voltar antes. Ella não pode faltar o colégio por muito tempo.

-Você já falou com Walter?

-Não. Eu até pensei em procurá-lo, mas Broyles me disse que Peter está hospedado na casa dele. Achei inoportuno, sem falar que eles estão ocupados tentando reconstituir a fórmula para curar o menino.

-Você é quem sabe.

Olivia notou que Astrid desejava saber alguma coisa, mas estava com receio de aborrecê-la.

-Pode perguntar, Astrid. Não vou ficar chateada.

A outra deu um meio sorriso.

-O que sentiu quando o reencontrou?

Pausa.

-Eu não sei, exatamente. Mas não consegui ficar com raiva dele. Acho que ele merecia... ter tido um pouco mais de sorte.

-Vocês dois mereciam.

Olivia corou. Angie veio na sua direção. Ela se abaixou para abraçá-la. O seu rosto se iluminou como se passasse de uma zona sombria para a luz.

-Ainda acho que deveria falar com Walter. Seria uma prova de consideração.

* * *

"Fez a coisa certa, não tem que ficar se martirizando."

Olivia não disse nada. Agradecia a ligação de Rachel,a intenção era boa, mas ela se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável. Ainda que lhe custasse reconhecer, estava abalada com a presença dele. E estava sensibilizada com a doença do menino. Desde criança o destino brincava com Peter de gato e rato.

"Olivia?"

"Preciso pensar sobre o assunto."

"Está ficando doida, Olivia?"

"Já disse que preciso pensar."

* * *

Ela ficou parada na porta. Trazia Angela pela mão. Estavam na sede da Massive Dynamic. O ambiente futurista do edifício continuava a ser opressivo.

-Walter?

-Entre, Olivia.

Ele se virou para olhá-la, mas foi distraído pela visão da criança.

-Ela é mesmo uma beleza. Venha cá, Angela...

A menina olhou para a mãe. Ela fez um gesto e a menina largou sua mão e caminhou até bem perto de Walter. Ele a abraçou. Ela deixou. Percebeu que era alguém de confiança.

-Quem é o senhor?

-Sou seu avô, Walter.

Ele olhou para Olivia, meio relutante, mas ela não estava aborrecida, apenas séria. Ela não o contradisse.

-Eu não sabia que tinha um avô.

-Eu sou pai do seu pai.

-E como ele era?

-Parecido com você.

Ela ficou apreensiva com o rumo da conversa. Walter propôs:

-Angela, querida, por que não dá uma olhada no computador? Tem uns jogos infantis muito divertidos.

-Posso, mamãe?

Olivia assentiu. Walter olhava carinhosamente para a menina.

-E agora, Olivia?

Ela continuou calada?

-Você já pensou que essa pode ser a única oportunidade da menina conhecer o pai?

Ela olhou para Angie, mas a garota estava distraída olhando o monitor .

-Bem, eu preciso confessar a você que eu nunca vi as coisas por essa perspectiva.

-Por que não experimenta conversar com ela?

-Ela só tem seis anos. Não quero que ela se apegue e depois se sinta abandonada.

-Talvez você esteja projetando seus próprios sentimentos na sua filha.

* * *

-Tia Liv?

-O que foi, Ella?

-Vai deixar a Angie conhecer o pai, não vai?

-Eu ainda não decidi. Tenho medo. Ele vai embora em breve. Ela provavelmente nunca poderá revê-lo. Não quero traumatizá-la, entende?

Ella entendia. Era muito ligada à tia, desde pequena. Quase não se lembrava dos dois juntos, como namorados. Mas percebia que o amor incondicional que ela tinha pela filha se devia em grande parte ao que sentira pelo pai. Notou também que só de ouvir o nome dele, Olivia ficara abalada. Com toda a certeza ela não o havia esquecido.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

O som de sua voz ao telefone. Fazia muito tempo. A lembrança o distraiu do conteúdo das palavras. Depois teve a impressão de ter ouvido errado, mas ela confirmou: havia reconsiderado.

-Walter...

-O que aconteceu?

-Ela ligou. Vai me deixar conhecer a menina.

-Tem certeza que entendeu direito?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Pedi que ela repetisse, porque nem eu mesmo acreditei quando ouvi da primeira vez.

O pai percebeu que ele estava ansioso. Agora só era possível esperar pelo melhor.

* * *

Ela pegou na minha mão, sem estranhar. Caminhamos até um banco. Ella ficou destacada, para nos deixar à vontade. Eu afaguei seus cabelos castanhos. Ela era uma bonequinha.

-Você sabe quem eu sou, Angie?

-Meu pai. Minha mãe falou de você.- ela falava com uma seriedade quase de adulto.

-Falou?

-Ela contou que você estava de volta.

Eu estava desconcertado. Eu não estava de volta, estava só de passagem. Mas como explicar a uma menina de seis anos uma coisa dessas? Talvez Olivia estivesse certa. Uma crueldade. Eu já estava arrependido de ter feito pressão para conhecê-la.

-Eu ...bem... não vou ficar muito tempo. Sua mãe explicou?

- Ela disse que precisa voltar para a sua família, lá onde vive.

Mais uma vez eu me senti mal. Eu não devia ter insistido. Para quê? Eu nunca mais a veria. Para o pai que eu nunca seria, a fotografia já estava de bom tamanho.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ele foi buscar Angie no hotel. Ella passara a noite com dor de garganta. Olivia estava aflita, pois não confiava em deixar pai e filha sozinhos. Apesar ter consciência de que era um temor ridículo, tinha medo que Peter sumisse com a menina. Mas para onde ele a levaria? Não, era uma tolice. Ele estava ali para salvar o filho. Angie era um desvio de percurso. De qualquer forma, aceitou acompanhá-los. Peter alegou que seria melhor para a criança.

* * *

_**Ella assistia televisão no quarto do hotel. Pensou em pedir um sorvete, mas teve receio **__**que a tia descobrisse que a doença era um pretexto para deixá-los a sós. Esperava que **_**_tudo corresse bem entre eles._**

* * *

Peter resolveu levá-las ao Empire State Building. Há muitos anos não ia lá. Olivia adorava a vista. Angie estava muito à vontade. Em certo momento, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Peter, pegou na mão da mãe também. Quando Olivia se deu conta, soltou discretamente a mãozinha da menina e deixou-a com o pai. Observava os dois atentamente. Um desconhecido jamais imaginaria que eles se conheciam há menos de uma semana.

Olivia insistiu para que eles pegassem Walter na Massive Dynamic para que pudessem almoçar juntos. Foi um alíviopara ela. Ele estava particularmente bem humorado: tinha achado as anotações antigas e as coisas estavam caminhando rapidamente. Peter se alegrou pelo filho, mas percebeu que cada passo na direção dele o afastaria de Angie.

No dia seguinte, Walter convidou as três para o café da manhã em seu apartamento. Ella e Angie foram solicitadas para ajudá-lo. Peter levou Olivia para a biblioteca. Queria falar com ela em particular. O ambiente cheio de livros e móveis escuros era muito trnquilo. Ela estava preocupada. Sabia que Peter queria alguma coisa. Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Perigosamente perto. Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, o mesmo cheiro que não a deixava raciocinar direito no passado. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos e se concentrar no que ele dizia.

-... o apartamento tem cinco quartos, há espaço de sobra. Eu e Angie poderíamos nos conhecer um pouco mais.

Ela achou que não estava ouvindo direito.

-Como?

-Vocês três poderiam sair do hotel e ficar aqui conosco.

Estremeceu. A possibilidade era quase absurda. E ela sentia medo. Não se sentia segura estando tão perto dele. Tinha uma raiva absurda de si mesma por ser fraca. Ele não sentia mais nada por ela. Tanto não sentia que a estava convidando, sem a menor malícia.

-Não acho apropriado. Você e Walter estão trabalhando...

Ele a interrompeu.

-Não vão nos incomodar em nada, estamos usando os laboratórios da Massive Dynamic e Brandon está nos ajudando também.

Ela olhou-o de lado. Ficou corada, mas acabou cedendo.

* * *

-O que eu posso fazer, Walter? Não tenho direito algum. Não tenho nem tempo.

-A Angela é uma criança maravilhosa. Pense que você tem muita sorte. Vá cuidar do seu filho. A Olivia está vivendo todos esses anos sem você. Ela vai continuar educando bem a menina, tenha certeza. Pode ir tranquilo.

Então eu falei. Senti que para Walter era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia me abrir sem reservas.

-Não quero me separar da minha filha.

E nem da mãe dela. Mas isso eu mal conseguia admitir para mim mesmo. Para outra pessoa, nem pensar.

Walter franziu o cenho, estava preocupado.

-Filho, não há o que fazer. A menina é da mãe. Precisa abrir mão dela. Vai voltar e salvar o seu Peter. Não se pode ter tudo.

* * *

"Não se pode ter tudo." Aquela expressão martelava em minha cabeça. Eu ia fazer uma loucura, mas era a minha única esperança. "Seja um homem melhor que seu pai." Que balela. Eu estava me preparando para fazer coisa igual, ou pior. Mas eu não estava tão preocupado. Se eu ainda a conhecia bem, eu poderia prever cada movimento seu. E era a minha última esperança.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Angie adorava desenhar. Pássaros eram os seus animais preferidos. Ela fez um desenho de si mesma, com o chapeuzinho de tecido rosa e deu para o pai. Peter sentiu um nó nas entranhas . Era como uma recordação de despedida. Olhou para Olivia instintivamente. Ela também estava infeliz.

"_**Quando você parte?"**_

"_**Dentro de uns três dias, no máximo."**_

_**Ela disfarçou o choque. Não podia deixar transparecer a decepção porque desde o começo **__**sabia que tudo iria terminar assim. Aquela semana, perto dele, tivera cor e vida, coisas que **__**ela julgava perdidas para sempre. De resto, agora tinha a perfeita consciência de que sua **__**vida era uma coisa incompleta, porque ainda gostava dele.**_

_**Ele a chamara para dar uma volta a pé. Estava sem sono. Não disseram nada. Não havia o que dizer. Mas ele queria ficar perto dela e nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar. Quando eles **__**chegaram todos já estavam recolhidos. Acordados, só eles dois. Ele queria muito tocá-la. **__**Mas aquele ainda não era o momento. **_

* * *

No dia seguinte, tomaram o café da manhã normalmente. Ella e Olivia saíram para comprar um presente para Rachel. Acertaram almoçar todos juntos, para aproveitar bem as migalhas do tempo. Havia um pacto silencioso de não falar da partida.

Demoraram exatamente duas horas e quinze minutos. Ella viu tantas opções que não conseguia se decidir. Olivia não estava preocupada, mas a sobrinha parecia não ter pressa. Acabaram comprando uma blusa.

Notou que algo estava errado quando abriu a porta com a chave cedida por Walter e percebeu o lugar estranhamente silencioso. Ninguém em casa. Nenhum bilhete. Mas só entrou em pânico quando ligou para Nina Sharp e ela mencionou que Walter e Brandon tinham conseguido: desde a véspera a fórmula do medicamento destinado ao filho de Peter estava pronta.

Olivia soube naquele instante que iria ao inferno para recuperar a filha. Dar um soco na cara de Peter Bishop seria o prêmio adicional.

* * *

Peter e Walter tomavam soro. Estavam se recuperando da travessia nas instalações disponibilizadas pelo Secretário de Defesa. Apesar de não ter um bom relacionamento com o filho, o homem colocara todo o seu poder e empenho na cura do neto.

Angie estava surpreendentemente bem. Walter acreditava que a menina herdara os dons da mãe. Mas naquele exato momento ela era uma criança comum, que parecia estar prestes a chorar. Cutucou Peter e fez a pergunta, sem rodeios:

-Eu quero a minha mãe. Onde ela está?

-Não se preocupe, Angie. Ela já está vindo.

-Pode contar com isso.- resmungou Walter.

* * *

-Nina, ele e Walter sumiram com a minha filha...

Nina Sharp nunca vira Olivia naquele estado. Parecia transtornada. Andava de um lado para o outro. Como uma fera enjaulada.

-Calma, Olivia. Pode me contar o que houve?

-Eles levaram a Angie. Preciso atravessar.

-Olivia, você não vai conseguir. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez.

-Pode pedir ao Brandon para ele sintetizar o Cortexiphan? Eu tenho certeza que consigo.

-E como vão voltar?

-Não pensei ainda nisso. Só quero ver a minha filha.

Nina e Broyles se entreolharam. Nina foi a primeira a se mexer:

-Vou mandar o Brandon aprontar o tanque. Onde quer atravessar?

-Em qualquer lugar de Nova Iorque, sei que eles vivem lá.

Broyles pigarreou.

-Olivia, precisamos pensar bem. Como vai localizá-los em Nova Iorque, sem recursos e sem nenhuma pista.

Ella resolveu romper o silêncio. Parecia estar se sentido extremamente culpada com o sumiço da prima.

-Tia Liv, eu ouvi Peter dizer algo para a Angie. Talvez possa ajudar...

Todos se voltaram surpresos para a garota.

_**Ella sabia da existência do outro universo. Olivia contara à sobrinha logo que chegaram a Nova **__**Iorque. A menina achou tudo muito estranho, mas não duvidou por um único momento das **__**palavras dela. Porque tudo agora fazia sentido. A falta de esperança da tia, principalmente. **__**Deve ser duro saber que o homem que você ama está em outra dimensão. Pior do que a morte **__**é a ignorância. Imaginar os movimentos cotidianos **__**do ser amado se desenrolando paralelamente aos seus, mas sem a possibilidade de um encontro. Não sabercom certeza se a pessoa está viva ou morta. Sentiu seu afeto pela tia aumentar. Olivia era a pessoa mais forte que ela conhecia. **__**Merecia uma outra chance.**_

* * *

Elizabeth Bishop ficou surpresa quando o filho abriu a porta. Ele estava com uma garotinha no colo. Ela voltou imediatamente sua atenção para a menina. Era uma criança adorável. Os olhos eram estranhamente familiares.

"Como se chama minha querida?"

"Angie."

Peter sorriu largamente. Ela estava com sono. Passou o bracinho pelo seu pescoço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro."

"O nome dela é Angela Dunham."

Ela estava horrorizada. A menina era muito bonita. Mas não conseguia acreditar que ele fizera uma loucura semelhante.

"Ela é...?"

"É filha da Olivia. E minha, é claro."

"Olivia? Está falando da outra... Você está louco. Ela deve estar desesperada."

"Eu sei."

Ela falou em voz baixa para não assustar a criança. Mas seu olhar era acusador.

"Como pôde fazer uma coisa semelhante? Acha que ela vai deixar para lá? Ela vai vir feito uma fera atrás da filha, Peter."

"Eu sei."- ele ficara sério.

"Pare de repetir isso."

Elizabeth ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. Balançou a cabeça, como se soubesse que suas palavras seriam irrelevantes. Mas nunca fora uma mulher de silenciar o que do retorno do filho ela o observara bem. Principalmente quando ele e a mãe do neto estavam juntos, intragindo. Notava-se claramente que ela o amava e ele se deixava amar. Elizabeth sabia que no outro universo Olivia tinha um duplo. Sabia também que ele tinha se envolvido com as duas em momentos diferentes e que contrariando toda a lógica, ele não conseguira nunca se desapegar da Olivia de lá.

"Seja honesto consigo mesmo. Você no fundo ainda é apaixonado por ela, não é?"

Ele ficou calado. Dirigiu-se para o quarto para colocar Angie na cama, ela havia adormecido."

* * *

"Vou precisar muito da sua ajuda."

"Não posso compactuar com uma coisa dessas. Está agindo como aquele homem. Pior até. Ele fez o que fez para salvar sua vida, você está fazendo por egoísmo."

"Estou tentando aproveitar a nossa última chance de felicidade. Os dias que passei do outro lado, com Olivia e a nossa filha foram especiais. Só consigo me sentir assim quando estou com ela. Eu sempre a amei, mas jamais consegui expressar o que sentia em atos. Eu a decepcionei muitas vezes, mesmo assim acho que ela ainda gosta de mim. Nunca casou, vive só para a minha filha. Posso até estar errado, mas preciso tentar."

"E se ela não conseguir chegar aqui? Mesmo que atravesse, como vai poder encontrar vocês?"

"Eu tenho uma pessoa me ajudando do outro lado. Ela vai chegar aqui sem muitos transtornos."

"Quem é a tal pessoa?"

"A sobrinha de Olivia, Ella."

"Quantos anos essa moça tem?"

"Quinze."

"Uma adolescente?"

"Ela sabe que a tia não é feliz. E acha que Angie precisa de um pai. Por isso resolveu me ajudar."

Elizabeth estava pasma com a aparente falta de juízo do filho. Provavelmente ele ainda era muito apaixonado por essa mulher. Só um forte sentimento justificaria tanta falta de bom senso.

"E o que pretende fazer?"

"Preciso ganhar tempo e para isso conto com a senhora."


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Ela acordou no parque, conforme o planejado. Há tempos não tinha aquela sensação. Com certeza conseguira atravessar, pois o tanque e as pessoas tinham desaparecido. Sentou-se com dificuldade. Estava meio tonta. Procurou se arrastar de modo a apoiar as costas na base de uma árvore próxima. Sua roupa estava molhada. Entrara no tanque de privação sensorial com uma bermuda de nylon, camiseta e um par de sapatilhas de borracha. Quando amanhecesse, iria tentar a pista que Ella indicara. Se o prédio que ele havia mostrado a Angie existisse seria tudo mais fácil. Um apartamento no terceiro andar. Em caso de insucesso, estava preparada para ficar vigiando o edifício onde estava sediada a Divisão Fringe – já trabalhara lá, quando pensava que era a outra. Em algum momento ela apareceria, Peter dissera que ela ainda fazia parte da equipe.

Não foi difícil localizar o prédio. Só a cor e os detalhes eram diferentes nquel universo. Ele dissera terceiro andar, mas qual o número do apartamento?

O porteiro olhou-a intrigado. As roupas estavam apenas úmidas, mas ela tinha pedacinhos de grama grudados nos cabelos e no corpo. Apesar de seu aspecto, ele não fez menção de barrar sua entrada. Devia estar achando que ela era a outra.

-Bom dia, senhora.

-Bom dia.- ela respondeu sem hesitar e foi entrando.

Agora a questão era descobrir qual o apartamento certo. Seria estranho perguntar, uma vez que a outra devia viver enfiada ali. O jeito era disfarçar e rezar para que as caixas de correspondência tivessem os nomes dos moradores. Foi andando lentamente. Parou e fingiu ajeitar a camiseta dentro da bermuda. Olhou furtivamente. Nada, só os números. Soltou um palavrão mentalmente. Teria que subir, bater em cada porta e rezar para que ele estivesse em casa.

Terceiro andar. Felizmente apenas quatro apartamentos.

No primeiro ninguém abriu. Será que ele havia se mudado ou estava se escondendo?

Quando bateu no segundo, uma velha atendeu. Já estava acordada e vestida.

-Estou procurando o apartamento de Peter Bishop. Sabe quem é?

A velha olhou-a de cima a baixo e depois fechou a porta em sua cara.

Quando a terceira porta se abriu, ela ficou face a face com ele.

* * *

Estava furiosa, dava para perceber só pela respiração. Foi me empurrando para entrar, não que eu cogitasse em impedi-la. Tentei amenizar o clima:

-Você foi rápida. Pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas...

-Onde está a minha filha? – ela já estava falando bem alto.

-Calma, Olivia, ela ainda está dormindo.

-Não quero saber.

Encaminhou-se para o corredor, abriu a porta do primeiro quarto. Acendeu a luz. Só havia Walter dormindo. Ele se mexeu e resmungou. Olivia saiu e nem se deu ao trabalho de apagar a luz. Eu tentei falar, mas ela já havia entrado no outro quarto. Angie estava dormindo.

-Angie...é a mamãe.

-Olivia, deixe a criança dormir.

Ela não tomou conhecimento do que eu disse. Angie abriu os olhos e tornou a fechá-los em seguida. Olivia colocou-a no colo. Encaminhou-se para a sala.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Você arrumou essa confusão. Tem que dar um jeito de nos mandar de volta.

-Primeiro você coloca a menina na cama. Depois você vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Está parecendo uma moradora de rua. Quando acabar podemos tomar café e conversar.

Ela estava muito nervosa. Não se moveu. Parecia ter medo de se separar da filha

-Eu nunca deveria ter confiado em você, Peter Bishop.

Eu sorri. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva. Acho que se pudesse me bateria. Mas para isso teria que soltar Angie...

-Não precisa ficar assim. Eu tinha certeza que você viria.

-Claro que eu viria. Pensou que eu iria deixar a Angie com você?

-Ela também é minha filha.

-Até duas semanas atrás você nem sabia que ela existia.

-Não vou discutir mais.

Angie finalmente despertou com nossas vozes alteradas.

-Mamãe... você veio. O meu pai falou que você estava chegando.

Pouco depois Walter entrou na sala de pijama, com a cara estremunhada.

-Olivia, minha cara, que bom que está aqui... -

Walter falava casualmente, parecia que ela tinha chegado da padaria. Se ela pudesse, esganaria nós dois.

* * *

-Use essas roupas secas.

-Não vou vestir nada da sua mulher.

Eu pensei em dizer que ela estava com ciúmes, mas achei mais prudente não polemizar.

-As roupas são minhas.

Ela se trancou no banheiro com Angie. Walter bateu em retirada. Fui para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

* * *

-Quem sabe da existência da Angie?

-Por enquanto só a minha mãe. Ela está vindo para cá...

-Não quero o seu pai perto dela.

Eu suspirei. Coloquei mais ovos mexidos em seu prato. Ela estava com muita fome, ou muito nervosa. Angie estava sentada a seu lado diante de um prato de cereais.

Walter entrou muito ressabiado. Olivia continuava de cara fechada.

-Bom dia, Olivia.

Foi a deixa.

-Estou muito decepcionada com você, Walter. Cúmplice de sequestro... que bonito...

-Não tenho nada com isso. Só vim para ajudar o menino.

-Você sempre protege Peter.

Ele fez cara de vítima e reiterou, meio irônico.

-Desta vez a culpa é mesmo dele.

* * *

Elizabeth Bishop chegou quando eles estavam terminando de comer. Ela abraçou o filho e cumprimentou Walter sem muito entusiasmo. Já o conhecia desde a véspera, quando Peter os apresentara formalmente. Voltou a atenção para Olivia. Peter se adiantou.

-Mãe, esta é Olivia.

Elizabeth sorriu e estendeu a mão. Olivia se pôs de pé para cumprimentá-la. Apesar da situação ser crítica, quis ser civilizada, pois sabia que a mãe dele não tinha nada a ver com a situação.

-Como vai?

-Bem, obrigada. Mas você parece bastante abatida.

Olivia olhou de esguelha para Peter, mas não disse nada. Ele ficou agradecido. Elizabeth continuou:

-Olivia, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a Angie.

Apesar de desconfiada, Olivia saiu atrás da mulher mais velha, não sem arrastar a filha consigo.

Peter protestou:

-Ela ainda nem terminou de comer...

Olivia não fez caso. Na sala, ficou sentada, com a filha no colo. Estava meio que na defensiva, mas desejava ser educada com a mãe dele.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Elizabeth Bishop observava Olivia atentamente. Percebeu que ela era obstinada. Em seguida notou que era extremamente apegada à filha, o que contava pontos a seu favor, mas não a fazia em nada diferente da sua versão, que também era uma ótima mãe.

-Você e meu filho já conversaram?

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre a Angie... e a permanência de vocês por aqui.

-Nós vamos embora o mais rápido possível. Tenho o meu emprego, minha irmã, minha sobrinha. Preciso retornar sem demora.

Peter e Walter entraram na sala.

-As coisas não são tão simples. Como vai atravessar com a menina? Você tem o Cortexiphan em seu sistema, mas Angie não. –falou Peter.

Enquanto isso, Walter ficava olhando para os pés.

-E Walter? Não podemos voltar com ele?

-Sim, mas ele não vai voltar por enquanto. Só depois que o tratamento tiver sido completado e o menino estiver totalmente fora de perigo.

-E qual é a previsão, Walter?

Walter parecia já ter a resposta:

-Depende do organismo. Pode levar de duas a três semanas ou até alguns meses.

Ela estremeceu.

-Não é possível. Tenho minha vida. Não posso ficar aqui indefinidamente.

Peter contemporizou, temendo que ela explodisse de raiva.

-Calma, Olivia. Vamos pensar positivo. Tudo vai correr bem.

Elizabeth notou que Olivia estava desanimada.

-Por que não vai se deitar?

Ela assentiu. Parecia sentir em seus ombros um peso enorme. Pegou a filha pela mão. Angie reclamou:

-Não estou com sono, quero brincar.

-Você vem comigo, Angie.

Elizabeth interveio.

-Pode deixá-la comigo, Olivia. Ela fica sob a minha responsabilidade. Quando acordar vamos comprar algumas coisas para vocês passarem esses dias aqui. Olivia concordou, estava exausta. Peter acompanhou-a até a porta do mal olhou para ele.

-Liv...

-Não me chame nunca mais assim. Você não é digno de confiança. E eu sou uma tola, nunca aprendo a lição.

-Depois temos que conversar, quando estiver mais calma.

-Pode me deixar sozinha, por favor?

Ele saiu sem dizer nada.

-E então?

-Nada. Olivia é osso duro.

Elizabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Bem, esse é o ponto fraco do meu plano. Eu não sei ao certo como fazê-la aceitar ficar aqui.

-Suponhamos que você consiga. Como ela iria viver? Não estou me referindo à adaptação, que por si só já é uma coisa complicada quando se trata de um adulto. Mas isso você sabe melhor do que ninguém. Mas como ela vai se encaixar no sistema? A outra Olivia e ela convivendo no mesmo espaço?

Peter não pensara no lado prático da questão. E nem conseguiria pensar naquele momento. Só o que o preocupava era ter a mulher que amava de volta.

-A única coisa que eu sei com certeza é que eu não fico mais sem ela e a minha filha. Não vou aceitar perder mais nada. Acho que a senhora me entende.

* * *

Quando Olivia despertou, já passava de meio-dia. Pulou da cama. Resolveu lavar o rosto, mas primeiro abriu a porta do quarto. Ouviu a voz de Angie na sala. Ficou aliviada. Seu instinto dizia que Elizabeth era uma pessoa decente, alguém em quem se podia confiar. Lembrou também da cara de Peter. Ainda estava com raiva do que ele fizera, mas dava para perceber que ele realmente amava a filha.

Olhou-se no espelho: não estava com boa aparência. As roupas dele ficavam muito grandes nela, sobretudo as calças de moleton.

Estavam almoçando. Peter se levantou assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

-Venha comer um pouco, Liv. Minha mãe fez a sua lasanha especial.

O lugar vazio na mesa era ao lado dele. Quando ele sentou ao seu lado, ela falou entre os dentes:

-Já avisei: pare de me chamar de "Liv".

Walter percebeu alguma coisa no ar.

-Disse alguma coisa, Olivia?

-Nada de importante.

-Bem, Peter e eu vamos visitar o menino. Queremos iniciar o tratamento ainda hoje.

-Nós também vamos sair. Vamos às compras.- Elizabeth parecia animada com a ideia.

Olivia não se manifestou, mas a pequena Angela deu um grande sorriso.

-Eu adoro fazer compras.

Peter achou engraçado e instintivamente olhou para Olivia para ver sua reação. Ela estava muito séria. É, não ia ser fácil.

* * *

Foi a outra Olivia quem atendeu a porta. Walter olhou-a fixamente. O cabelo era comprido e ruivo. Convivera com ela quando estava infiltrada e se fazia passar pela agente Dunham do seu lado. Não a tinha em boa conta. Sabia que ela era pessoa da mais alta confiança de seu duplo, o Secretário de Defesa. No entendimento de Walter, isso era uma péssima referência. Mas tratou-a com civilidade. Ela os conduziu até o quarto do filho, onde tinha sido instalado um _home care_. Antes de abrir a porta, ela indicou Walter.

-O que vamos dizer ao menino, Peter?

-A verdade, pelo menos as partes que ele precisa saber. Pete é muito inteligente, vai saber de cara que Walter não é o avô que ele conhece.

-Seu pai já sabe que você o trouxe?

-Na verdade os detalhes foram acertados com a equipe que monitorou o processo. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que existem meios de comunicação entre as duas dimensões.A máquina de escrever que você usava está guardada com Walter, há muitos anos. E o seu chefe continua mandando metamorfos para o outro lado.

Ela finalmente abriu a porta. Peter foi direto abraçar o menino. Ele estava febril, mas deu um sorriso.

-Pai...onde você estava?

-Viajando. Para buscar um meio de curar a sua doença. Eu quero apresentar uma pessoa. Este é Walter...

O menino olhou o pai com estranheza. Estava apresentando o avô, que ele conhecia desde pequeno, como se fosse um estranho. A mãe percebeu a confusão do filho.

-Pete, este senhor não é o seu avô.

-O senhor é seu irmão gêmeo?

Peter e a mãe se entreolharam.

-Mais ou menos. Com o tempo você vai entender os detalhes.

Walter estava impressionado com o garoto. Parecia bastante com Peter. O cabelo era de um castanho mais claro, mas os olhos eram azuis. Ficou bastante emocionado. Conseguiu finalmente balbuciar:

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Pete. Vamos fazer de tudo para que você fique curado.

* * *

Elizabeth dirigiu-se a um complexo de lojas onde ela costumava comprar suas roupas. Lá existiam muitos estabelecimentos com produtos interessantes para uma mulher jovem e bonita como Olivia. Quando entraram na primeira loja sugerida por Elizabeth, Olivia ficou escandalizada. As roupas eram muito bonitas e ...caras. Falou com franqueza:

-Não seria melhor comprar dois jeans, um par de tênis e camisetas em alguma loja de departamentos? Vai ser um desperdício comprar roupas tão boas se eu não vou poder usá-las depois.

Elizabeth sorriu interiormente.

-Não se preocupe, Olivia. Considere um presente. Eu realmente gostaria de ver como você fica com esse tipo de roupas.

Olivia não mostrou entusiasmo, mas permitiu que ela escolhesse as roupas que queria. Tentou não ser indelicada. Na verdade estava preocupada com Peter e Walter na casa da outra. Angie estava aproveitando o passeio. Rachel tinha o hábito de levá-la junto quando ia fazer compras.

* * *

Elizabeth conteve o riso ao escutar a repreensão que Olivia estava dando na filha. Ao contrário da mãe, a menina adorava roupas novas, de preferência coloridas, e fez a festa na seção de acessórios infantis. Quando fez menção de pegar o terceiro chapéu, Olivia olhou-a com severidade, ela imediatamente recolocou-o no lugar. No provador, chamou a atenção da garotinha:

-O que eu disse sobre ficar pedindo coisas na rua, Angela?

-Mas nós estamos na loja, para comprar... coisas.

-Não me enrole. O que foi que eu disse?

-Para não pedir nada à tia Rachel. Mas nunca falou nada sobre a minha avó.

Olivia já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Pare com isso ou vai ficar de castigo.

Angie ficou murcha, mas logo depois se alegrou ao ver que Elizabeth havia comprado o chapéu que ela queria.

-Não fique chateada, Olivia. Avós existem para estragar os netos...

* * *

Elizabeth já tinha ido para a sua casa. Olivia procurou no frezeer e achou um estoque de comida congelada. Resolveu levar Angie para tomar banho. Ela mesma estava se sentindo um lixo. Quando Peter e Walter chegaram, no começo da noite, encontraram Angie sentada com um vestido novo, estampado de verde e rosa. Ela olhou logo para o pai para ver se ele havia reparado.

-Angie, como você está linda. Quem escolheu este vestido?

-Eu. –ela estava toda feliz.

Olivia entrou na sala, tinha acabado de sair do banho. Peter e Walter estavam pasmos. Usava um vestido leve em tons de azul. Ela notou o espanto. Apressou-se em explicar:

-Foi sua mãe que insistiu. Sabe que eu não ligo para roupas.

-Não, está muito...- ia dizer bonita, mas achou que ela ficaria irritada – melhor. Sim, ficou muito melhor.

-E o menino, Walter?

-Iniciamos o tratamento, agora temos que aguardar a evolução.

Ela se dirigiu a Peter:

-Pensei que você fosse pernoitar ... lá. Não precisava ter vindo para cá, só por nossa causa.

-Eu moro aqui, Olivia. E amanhã preciso aparecer na livraria. Fiquei ausente por mais de três semanas.

-Livraria? Você é empregado em uma livraria?

-Não. Eu tenho uma , quer dizer, eu e minha mãe somos sócios.

Olivia sempre o imaginara trabalhando com o Secretário, em algum cargo do alto escalão. Gostou de saber que ele não dependia do pai para sobreviver. Foi um outro ponto a seu favor.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Peter estava otimista, pois o filho estava melhorando. Seria eternamente grato a Walter por todo o esforço que fizera. Ele visitava o garoto todos os dias. Chegava logo depois do café e só saía quando a mãe do menino chegava, na hora do almoço. Ela estava voltando ao trabalho na Divisão Fringe.

Às vezes ficava lendo para o garoto, ou contando histórias que aprendera do outro lado. Seu grande desejo era levar Angie para o irmão conhecer. Resolveu ter uma conversa que há muito estava adiando.

-Preciso falar com você.

-Sim, Peter. O que está havendo? Desde que você voltou, mal conseguimos nos ver. Você poderia vir jantar comigo uma noite dessas. Aquele homem – ela estava se referindo a Walter- pode ficar um pouco sozinho, não?

-Não vai ser possível. Estou com a casa cheia.

-Casa cheia?

Ele respirou fundo e se preparou para uma reação desagradável.

-Quando retornei ao outro universo, eu descobri que Olivia, você sabe, a minha namorada , estava grávida quando eu parti.

-E daí?- ele notou uma ponta de agressividade na voz.

-Eu tenho uma filha, uma menina. Ela tem seis anos. Eu a trouxe comigo.

-Por quê?

-O que quer dizer?

-Pegou uma criança que mal conhece e colocou dentro da sua vida? Você é um sentimental...

-Quando você engravidou , eu larguei tudo e fiz do nosso filho o centro da minha vida. E você pareceu gostar.

-Não compare o meu filho com a filha dela.

-Tem mais uma coisa, Olivia também está morando em minha casa.

Ela ficou branca.

-Não acredito que tenha feito uma coisa dessas comigo. Você não tem um pingo de consideração, nem por mim, nem pelo seu filho.

-Da próxima vez que minha mãe vier comigo, trarei Angie e você vai tratá-la muito bem. Quero que ela conviva com o irmão.

Ele se retirou sem dar tempo a ela de replicar.

* * *

Peter resolvera finalmente levar Angie para conhecer o irmão . Olivia ficou muito tensa com a ideia de sua filha em casa da outra. Mas tinha confiança na mãe de Peter. Tinha certeza que Angie não seria destratada. Lamentavelmente, as coisas não correram tão bem como Peter imaginara.

Quando chegaram, o Secretário estava visitando o neto. Peter e Elizabeth sabiam que aquilo não podia ser coincidência.

Angie ficou encarando a outra Olivia. De repente falou:

-Você é gêmea da minha mãe?

Olivia continuou sentada perto do filho sem dizer nada.

-Quem é essa menina ?- indagou o Secretário.

Peter, talvez por instinto, segurou com maior firmeza o braço da filha. Elizabeth foi quem respondeu.

-É filha de Peter.

Ele ficou escarlate.

-Que história é essa de filha?

Angie percebeu que falavam dela e ficou colada no pai.

-Minha e de Olivia. O senhor sabe muito bem de quem se trata.- o tom de Peter era áspero.

O Secretário de Defesa olhou para a mãe de seu neto. Notou pela fisionomia que ela também não estava satisfeita.

-E a mãe deu a criança para você sem criar problemas?

Peter e Elizabeth ficaram calados. Foi a vez de Olivia falar. As palavras pareciam espetar sua boca.

-A mãe está morando com ele, assim como o seu alternativo, senhor.

Peter ficou exasperado.

-Lembre-se que Walter esteve trabalhando duro para curar o nosso filho. Não fale dele com pouco caso. E quanto a Olivia, é problema meu.

Voltou-se para o pai e disse:

-Não se meta conosco, ou vai se arrepender.

O Secretário estava indignado. Ficou de pé. Olhou para a neta com dureza. Ele só via ali a filha da mulher que ele não suportava, que exercia influência sobre seu filho mesmo estando em outro universo.

-Devia ter imaginado que você aproveitaria a oportunidade para reatar com sua antiga amante. Mas trazê-la para cá, junto com sua filha bastarda, é o cúmulo. A sua ligação com essa mulher parece uma doença.

Quando Peter ouviu o pai chamar Angie de bastarda avançou em sua direção, mas antes que o pior acontecesse, Elizabeth se interpôs entre os dois.

-Parem com isso. Respeitem o estado do menino.

O Secretário se retirou bastante aborrecido. Elizabeth tranquilizou o filho:

-Ele não vai fazer nada.

Mas Peter já tinha resolvido.

-Eu quero ir para casa.

Beijou o filho e saiu levando Angie pela mão.

* * *

Chegou em casa. Walter estava na cozinha tomando sorvete.

-Onde está Olivia?

-Descansando, eu creio.

Peter deixou a menina com Elizabeth e entrou no quarto sem bater. Precisava vê-la. Olivia não estava dormindo. Quando ele entrou, ela olhou-o, interrogativamente. Ele sentou na beira da cama . Olivia não estava entendendo nada, mas ficou arrepiada quando ele tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Os dedos eram macios e quentes. Não teve forças para afastá-lo. Então ele se inclinou e beijou-a na boca, lentamente, até deixá-la sem fôlego. Ela sentiu uma espécie de eletricidade percorrer seu corpo todo. Depois ele deitou a cabeça entre seus seios e sentiu paz, proximidade. Inconscientemente ela afundou os dedos em seus cabelos escuros, percebeu que alguma coisa o afligia.

-O que houve?

-Ele estava lá. Disse coisas horríveis. Tive medo que viesse para cá e fizesse algum mal a você.

- E o menino?

-Estava dormindo, está melhorando.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Precisa ter fé.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. Olivia acariciou o seu pescoço e atraiu-o de volta para perto de seu rosto. Mergulharam em um novo beijo.

-Mamãe?

Os dois se separaram rapidamente e viram Angie e Elizabeth pela porta entreaberta.

* * *

-Afinal, o que ele falou?

Elizabeth não queria entristecê-la com a grosseria do ex-marido.

-É melhor deixar esse assunto de lado.

-Não, eu quero saber. Peter está muito aborrecido.

-Não sei se você sabe que meu ex-marido é extremamente afeiçoado a ela. Ele sempre quis ver os dois juntos. Queria muito que eles tivessem outro filho. Porém as coisas não saíram como ele esperava.

-Eu imaginei que fosse assim.

-Ele julgava que você era um problema do passado. A existência de Angie e a sua presença mexeram com ele. Ele acha que você e Peter estão juntos, entende o que quero dizer?

-Nós não estamos.

-Foi o jeito que ela falou que passou essa impressão. Creio que a mãe do meu neto está um pouco decepcionada.

-Peter me falou que eles estão separados há anos.

-É verdade, mas ela ainda tinha esperança.

-Vai me dizer o que aconteceu, Elizabeth?

El hesitou, mas acabou dizendo a verdade.

-Ele chamou a neta de bastarda.

- O quê?- Olivia teve um sobressalto.

- Peter ficou com muita raiva. Fiquei com medo que ele agredisse o pai.

-Ele é um miserável. Tenho muita pena do Peter.

-Eu sei. E só você pode ajudá-lo. Ele continua apaixonado por você.

Olivia ficou calada. Pensou em protestar mas lembrou das coisas que tinham acontecido nas últimas semanas. E do que Elizabeth viu no quarto. Preferiu então ficar calada do que parecer hipócrita.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

As coisas estavam confusas para todos. Menos para Walter, é claro, pois com a velhice ele se tornara mais prático. Queria aproveitar a vida, e ficar ao lado das pessoas de quem gostava era a parte principal desse projeto.

O tratamento do menino estava surtindo o efeito desejado. Walter tentava moderar o entusiasmo na frente de Olivia por causa do filho. Sabia que ela voltaria a fazer planos de partir e que isso o deixaria decepcionado. Peter finalmente tinha a percepção exata de que há sete anos atrás agira com precipitação, largando tudo e agora tinha que aceitar as consequências. Sua vida nunca estivera tão complicada. Vivia num apartamento de dois quartos, onde recebia o filho para passar o fim de semana. Agora cedera seu quarto para Olivia e Angie, alojara Walter no quarto do menino e estava dormindo meio encolhido no sofá da sala.

Havia também a inquietante proximidade de Olivia. Seu sono se tornara repentinamente leve e descontínuo. Ouvia seus passos indo à cozinha beber água.

Uma vez Angie tivera um pesadelo e ele vira a luz acesa. Ficara sem jeito, mas enfiara a cabeça pela porta entreaberta. Olivia deixou que ele entrasse. Ele ajudou a acalmar a menina e esperou que ela pegasse no sono. Estar presente no cotidiano das duas era uma coisa que o fazia feliz. Na hora de sair, ele fez um afago no ombro de Olivia, um contato inocente, mas muito bom.

Quando o menino se restabeleceu a situação ficou ainda mais caótica. Não havia como recebê-lo em casa por causa da falta de acomodações apropriadas. O garoto pediu ao pai que ficasse com ele, na casa onde vivia com a mãe, durante o fim de semana. Gentilmente Peter descartou a ideia.

Elizabeth foi quem salvou a situação, convidando todos para passar um fim de semana em sua casa. Peter ligou para acertar os detalhes. A mãe da criança não parecia nada receptiva.

-Prepare as coisas dele; passo às nove para apanhá-lo.

-Quem vai?

Ele sentiu que os problemas iam começar.

-Todo mundo, inclusive Walter.

-Sua mãe é uma mulher admirável...

-Com certeza. – a ironia na voz dele era evidente.

-...mas eu não sou tão boa assim.-ela completou- Não quero dar um nó na cabecinha do meu filho. O que ele vai pensar quando conhecê-la?

-Provavelmente que é sua irmã gêmea. Foi isso que ele achou quando conheceu Walter.

-Ele sabe que a única tia dele está morta.-ela objetou.

-Não se preocupe, eu cuido dele, nós vamos explicar tudo aos dois conforme eles forem crescendo.

-Dois?

-Pete e Angie.

Ela fez uma pausa, senti que respirava fundo para perguntar.

-Então elas vão ficar?

Ele mentiu descaradamente, com o coração acelerado, mas mentiu.

-Já é coisa decidida. É bom que todos se acostumem. Passo na sexta-feira, às nove. Tenha um bom dia, Olivia.

E desligou.

* * *

Olivia, Angie e Walter já estavam na casa de Elizabeth. Era uma ótima casa, com vários quartos, jardins e piscina. As criadas tinham sido dispensadas para evitar perguntas inconvenientes, sobre Walter e Olivia. As duas conheciam o Secretário e a ex-mulher do filho. Era uma situação bastante complexa, mas Elizabeth acreditava que com o tempo e alguma criatividade, tudo poderia ser solucionado a contento.

Olivia estava tensa por causa do garoto. Ele era o benjamim do avô. Era o primogênito de Peter, o filho pelo qual ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele a abandonara para ficar com ele. Ela não ignorava que para ter qualquer chance de recomeçar com Peter dependeria da reação do garoto. Mas a ideia de recomeçar implicava em abandonar toda a sua história, pessoal e coletiva, no mundo que nascera. Era muito difícil.

* * *

Pete estava contente, era o primeiro fim de semana normal em muito tempo. E com o pai, que adorava. Já conhecia bem Walter e gostava bastante dele. Divertia-se com o seu jeito informal, totalmente diferente do seu avô. Eram iguais fisicamente, mas a personalidade deles era quase oposta. Os dois eram cientistas, mas Walter o curara. E seu pai gostava muito mais de Walter do que do seu avô.

A menina já era outra coisa. Seu pai a levara para visitá-lo. Ela até que não era muito chata para uma menina. Seu pai explicara que ela era sua irmã com outra mulher. Alguns colegas seus tinham irmãos de outros casamentos dos pais, só que seu pai nunca se casara. Depois de um mês ele já estava acostumado com Angie, mas sabia que sua mãe não gostava dela. Angie a encarava muito, um hábito bastante esquisito.

-Pete?

-Sim, pai...

-Hoje vai conhecer a mãe da Angie. O nome dela é Olivia.

-Ela tem o mesmo nome da minha mãe?

-Tem sim. Você já deve ter reparado que a Angie fica olhando muito para a sua mãe?

-Reparei. Minha mãe não gosta, diz que é falta de educação.

-Não é falta de educação. É que a mãe da Angie se parece com a sua mãe. Assim como o Walter se parece com o seu avô.

-O Walter não se parece com o meu avô, eles são iguais... por fora, eu quero dizer.

Peter deu um sorriso.

-Bem, é a mesma coisa.

O garoto perguntou.

-Eles são clones?- ele era um grande fã de Star Wars e tinha uma grande imaginação.

-Não. É mais complicado. Com o tempo nós vamos explicar a você e à Angie.

-Por que não agora, pai?

-Porque envolve questões científicas que vocês só vão entender quando estiverem mais adiantados na escola.-Peter achou que esse era um bom argumento.

-E se eles ficarem juntos no mesmo lugar?

-Como assim?

-O meu avô e o Walter; a minha mãe e a da Angie.

-Diremos que são gêmeos.

Chegaram.

* * *

O menino olhou Olivia dos pés à cabeça. Notou que o cabelo era bem diferente. Naturalmente que o de sua mãe era mais bonito, comprido e ruivo. Mas foi educado. De vez em quando percebia que estava olhando fixamente para Olivia, lembrava da tal "falta de educação" e disfarçava. Acabou se distraindo com a Angie. Era uma garota, mas tinha quase a sua idade, e era melhor do que brincar sozinho.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

Ela não conseguia dormir. Pensava na história que ele vivera com a outra. Aquilo a enchia de dúvidas. O certo seria ir embora sem olhar para trás. Não sabia o que ele sentia realmente. Se ele queria mesmo estar com ela, ou se ela era o preço que ele tinha que pagar para poder ficar com a filha. Se Rachel estivesse ali, ficaria decepcionada com a sua fraqueza. Não conseguira esquecê-lo. Perdera o sono pensando nele, imaginando como seria bom se ele a tocasse e como seria terrível se realmente acontecesse. Mas pelo menos eles saberiam o que esperar um do outro.

Estava sentindo necessidade de ar. Não era calor, era uma dificuldade de respirar. Sentia-se sufocar no belo quarto onde Elizabeth a hospedara. Pôs-se de pé. Resolveu tomar um copo d'água na cozinha.

* * *

Ele ainda não conseguira dormir. Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama. Desde o dia daquele beijo, as coisas começaram a melhorar. Olivia não se retraía mais quando ele era atencioso. Ela estava organizando as coisas no apartamento, como se morasse lá. Experimentava finalmente o gosto de ter uma vida em comum com Olivia. Bem, menos no aspecto que ele mais ansiava. Infelizmente o apartamento de dois quartos não oferecia nenhuma privacidade. Sempre havia alguém por perto. Até o gerente da livraria dera para aparecer sem avisar. Por duas vezes eles secaram a louça juntos. Contatos inocentes, porém agradáveis. Há três dias ele a ajudara a trocar os lençóis dos quartos. Angie tinha saído com a avó. Estavam tão próximos ...

Beijo inocente.

Carícias leves.

Beijo aprofundado.

Beijo de cortar o fôlego.

Carícias mais intensas.

Quando a coisa estava começando a esquentar, Walter apareceu no quarto e pegou-os em flagrante. A mão que estava sobre o seio de Olivia pareceu pegar fogo. Ele se sentiu ridículo. Não era mais nenhum garoto. O resultado era, pois, a insônia. Resolveu descer e tomar um pouco de ar puro.

* * *

Quando ela desceu, ele estava dentro da piscina. Pensaram ambos nas virtudes da água fria e acabaram indo parar no mesmo lugar. Ela quase deu meia volta, mas ele já a tinha visto. E se subisse correndo, ele iria achar que ela estava com medo dele. Na verdade ela estava com medo de si mesma. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar. Aproximou-se, sentou na beira da piscina e mergulhou os pés. A água parecia deliciosa. Mas não se arriscaria mais.

"Não quer entrar?"

"Estou sem roupa de banho."

Ela estava de calcinha e camiseta branca. Mais nada. Ele riu e puxou-a para dentro d'água. Caiu direto na piscina. Ela ficou completamente encharcada. O pior de tudo, quando veio à tona, foi perceber a camiseta branca molhada, colada ao corpo. Acabou ficando encostada perto da parede de azulejos . Quando ele estivesse distraído, ela bateria em retirada e paciência se ele visse quase tudo.

"Ficou zangada?"

Ela fez que não. A água nem estava gelada, mas ela tremia mesmo assim. Ele nadou em sua direção. Ela colocou os pés em um dos degraus da escada de alumínio. Ele impediu que ela saísse, virou-a de frente para ele e deu-lhe um beijo. Foi um beijo muito bom. As pernas de Olivia perderam a firmeza. Ela acabou meio sentada num dos degraus .

Ela sentiu-se envergonhada porque suas reações não correspondiam aos padrões de conduta que estabelecera para si mesma em situações como aquela. Não só estava permitindo, como estava correspondendo e, consequentemente, incentivando.

Quando as coisas chegaram a um ponto em que não era mais possível recuar ela fechou os olhos. Aí ouviu os sons. Alguém estava gemendo muito alto. Tentou avisá-lo, mas se deu conta não era ele , era ela mesma.

* * *

Walter desceu à procura de sorvete de morango, o seu favorito. O sabor neste universo era bastante decente. Serviu-se de uma generosa quantidade, depois tateou para encontrar uma colher de sobremesa . Fincou-a com firmeza no sorvete. De repente, olhou casualmente pela janela da cozinha. Viu alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu discernir o que era. Quando se aproximou da vidraça, viu Peter usando seus melhores argumentos para convencê-la a ficar e, ao que tudo indicava, estava sendo bem sucedido. Começou a retroceder devagarinho, como se eles pudessem vê-lo. Um par de braços estendidos deteve o seu recuo: Elizabeth Bishop acabara de impedi-lo de pisar em seus pés.

-Peço desculpas. Recomendo não acender a luz.

-Por quê?

-Vá por mim...

Ela não o levou muito a sério, Peter já falara de sua proverbial excentricidade.

Ele acrescentou, em solene:

-Não gosto de dar conselhos, mas se quer ter uma boa noite de sono, não se aproxime desta janela.

Subiu empunhando a sua taça de sorvete, muito aprumado e digno.

Quando ele desapareceu, ela, obviamente, olhou pela janela...

"Meu Deus"- ela deixou escapar para si mesma.

Antes de ir se deitar, abriu a porta do quarto das crianças e respirou aliviada. Estavam dormindo. Mais aliviada ficou quando lembrou que a janela do quarto deles não dava vista para a piscina.

* * *

No café da manhã todos se comportavam com a maior urbanidade. Até as crianças estavam sossegadas. Olivia se mostrava serena - quem a visse diria que era a consequência de uma ótima noite de sono. Peter descascava uma maçã para Angie.

Subitamente, Walter olhou de um para o outro e disse:

-Hoje teremos novamente filme erótico na piscina? Se a resposta for sim, levarei o sorvete de morango para o frigobar do meu quarto.

Elizabeth ficou pasma. Não conhecia os modos de Walter. Os outros dois conheciam, e ficaram mudos, como se a observação não fosse endereçada a eles. Pete, que não perdia

nada, perguntou com a maior candura:

-O que é "erótico", papai?

Peter quase engasgou com um pedaço da casca da maçã. Olivia corou. Elizabeth teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Depois de beber meio copo d'água, Peter saiu de fininho.

Na segunda-feira, Elizabeth começou a ajudar filho a procurar um apartamento maior.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Olivia procurava não pensar em nada, deixava apenas acontecer. Se começasse a pensar, ficaria louca. Sua vida já estava louca. Peter cismara em se mudar do lugar onde morava para outro maior. Ela sabia que era por causa dela e de Angie. Mais por causa dela.

Desde o final de semana em casa de Elizabeth em que haviam finalmente dormido juntos, os dois relaxaram um pouco mais. O sexo quebrara a tensão, mas as dúvidas sobre o que fazer ainda persistiam. É claro que ela agora se sentia mais segura. Ela entendia agora que Peter poderia viver sem ela, mas não viver feliz. E sendo honesta, ela também se sentia do mesmo modo. Conseguiriam levar suas vidas separados? Certamente. Mas seria uma espécie de vida de terceira classe, uma imitação barata de felicidade.

No período em que procuravam o novo apartamento, Peter saía de casa com Olivia sob os mais variados pretextos e sempre acabavam fazendo amor em algum motel. Quando regressavam, Walter captava o acontecido como se tivesse um radar.

-Não foram ao supermercado?

O sorriso de Olivia congelava. Peter disfarçava melhor:

-Acabamos indo ao cinema, Walter.

-Foram assistir a alguma reprise de 'E o vento levou...'? A versão deste lado deve durar as mesmas quatro horas.

Os dois ficaram mudos. Walter falou sério desta vez:

-Espero que estejam se prevenindo.

* * *

-Preciso ao menos avisar as pessoas do outro lado. Rachel e Ella devem estar desesperadas.E o pessoal do FBI...

-Eu acho que não.

-Como não? Estou aqui há mais de três meses e eles não recebem nenhuma notícia.

Peter pegou a mão dela.

-Liv,você não teve muita dificuldade em nos localizar, não foi?

Ela subitamente entendeu. Sabia desde o primeiro momento que ele deixara uma pista, propositalmente, para que ela pudesse reencontrá-los do outro lado. Mas não poderia imaginar que Ella estivesse na combinação.

-Inacreditável. Nunca pensei que você e a minha sobrinha estivessem agindo de comum acordo. Ela é só uma garota...

-Ela é uma ótima garota, muito sensata para a sua idade. Sabia que se você não voltasse seria o sinal de que resolveu ficar aqui, ao meu lado.

-Mas isso não é ainda uma coisa decidida, Peter. E elas também não podem ter certeza do que aconteceu conosco.

-Bem a máquina Selectric 251 é um meio eficaz. Acho que está no apartamento de Walter.

-Mas nós não temos uma conosco. Essa tecnologia é controlada pelo seu pai.

Ele suspirou, o detalhe havia lhe escapado. Mas não se deixou desanimar.

-Podemos dar um jeito. Não vamos perder o contato com o outro lado, não mais.

Olivia o abraçou. Ainda tinha uma porção de dúvidas, mas uma coisa a afligia mais do que tudo:

-Angie vai viver aqui, mas eu não quero que ela esqueça de onde veio. Você sabe como é importante. Não quero que ela passe pelas mesmas coisas que você passou. Ela tem que conhecer o mundo de onde veio: história, arte, literatura, música.

-Você está certa. Não quero que ela viva como eu. Acho que ela e Pete deveriam conhecer os dois lados, já que vão crescer sabendo da existência deles.

-Mas como?

-Para tudo há uma solução. Eu sei que o Secretário tem acesso a esse tipo de informação.

-Não quero que você peça favores a ele.

-Minha mãe ajeitará tudo. É uma das poucas pessoas que ele teme desagradar.

Ela encarou-o, intrigada:

-Não entendi.

-Ela é a única forma que ele tem de manter algum contato conosco.

* * *

Ele estava cordial e sorridente.

-Como tem passado, Elizabeth?

Ela não se sensibilizou.

-Vamos deixar de rodeios. Precisamos nos falar, com calma. Trata-se de um assunto sério.

O Secretário iniciou uma evasiva. Instintivamente sentia que a conversa não seria agradável.

-Não disponho de muito tempo, hoje. Quem sabe podemos almoçar juntos na próxima semana?

-Desmarque seus compromissos, Walter. Já disse que o caso é sério.

Ela sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou esperando obter a sua atenção. O Secretário olhou para a ex-mulher com uma expressão condescendente.

-Está necessitando de alguma coisa, minha cara?

Sua amabilidade foi cortada. Ela entrou diretamente no assunto.

-Precisa usar sua influência para resolver a situação da mulher e da filha de Peter.

Ele zombou:

-As duas são um problema dele. Ele mesmo disse, na sua frente, inclusive. Não vou mover um dedo para ajudar aquela mulherzinha prepotente.

-Olivia tem muito que aprender com você se quiser ser prepotente.

Elizabeth pegou a bolsa e se pôs de pé. Mas antes, jogou a cartada final.

-Nosso filho volta com ela.

Ela o conhecia há cerca de quarenta e cinco anos. Notou que ele ficara abalado. O rosto se contraiu; ele abriu e fechou as mãos, fazendo estalar os nós dos dedos, coisa que só fazia quando estava nervoso. Não queria, porém, deixar transparecer o receio.

-Duvido muito que ele deixe o filho aqui. Ele tem medo de mim. Tem medo que eu interfira na criação do meu neto.

-É verdade, mas agora há muita coisa em jogo. Ele se reconciliou com a mulher que sempre amou, eles têm uma filha e por mais doloroso que seja, para nós dois, ele gosta do homem que o raptou. Eles têm uma estranha sintonia.

-Ainda acho que ele fica, mesmo sem ela.

Elizabeth resolveu lançar mão de seu último trunfo:

-Não fica, não. Ela está grávida. Ela não vai deixá-la sozinha, novamente.

Ele quase engasgou. Sentira o golpe.

-Que inferno. Só faltava essa... Outro filho com essa sujeitinha. Se ainda fosse com a nossa Olivia, tudo seria diferente. Nosso filho é um fraco. Põe os sentimentos acima da razão. Nunca termina nada que começa.

-É questão de ponto de vista.

Ela encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Um momento.

Ela sorriu interiormente, sabia que tinha vencido a batalha. Tornou a se sentar.

-O que eles têm em mente?

-Bem, as necessidades deles me parecem bem razoáveis...

* * *

-Ele aceitou?

-Sim, Olivia. Ele vai disponibilizar meios de acesso às informações do outro lado que vocês desejam. Ele inclusive possui um programa que permite consultar o acervo de várias bibliotecas e museus do outro lado. E vocês terão acesso a uma máquina de escrever igual à que está no outro universo. Poderão se comunicar com a sua família e amigos, Olivia.

Peter olhou para a mãe. Estava um pouco intrigado. Achou que tudo seria bem mais difícil e demorado.

-Estou preocupado. Foi muito fácil.

Elizabeth e Olivia se entreolharam.

-Bem, Peter, na verdade eu tinha uma carta na manga.-falou Elizabeth.

Ele não entendeu.

-Acho melhor vocês conversarem a sós. Vou levar Angela e o Doutor –era assim que ela se referia a Walter- à sorveteria.

* * *

Peter estava apatetado.

-Tem certeza?

-É a quinta vez que pergunta isso. Já estou ficando tensa. Sua mãe achou que você gostaria da notícia. Vejo que estava enganada...

Olivia parecia muito decepcionada.

-Não, eu gostei muito. É que...

-O que foi?

-O novo apartamento. Precisaremos de mais um quarto. Vai ser ainda mais difícil...

Ela concordou. De repente ele teve um outro pensamento incômodo.

-Por que não me contou antes? Minha mãe e _ele_ ficaram sabendo antes de mim.

-Bem, ela só ficou sabendo porque foi ao médico comigo, para confirmar. Eu não queria deixar você ainda mais preocupado.

-Quanto tempo?

-Aproximadamente um mês e meio.

Ele a abraçou e deu um beijo suave na testa.

-Nós vamos ficar todos bem, confie em mim. Vou acompanhar toda a sua gravidez, vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu sei, Peter. O que importa é estarmos todos juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

Sentiu que ela estava ali a contragosto. Nunca tinham sido próximas. Durante o ano em que ela morara com o filho, quase não vira o neto. A grande admiração de Olivia ia sempre para o Secretário. Ele era o seu mentor, ela se acostumara a seguir suas determinações sem discussão. Se ele tivesse o poder de controlar o filho, Peter e ela ainda estariam juntos. Olivia apreciava a disciplina, a obediência, no entanto, foi o espírito nômade e insubmisso de Peter que a atraiu.

Agora ela vivia um momento especialmente difícil. Todos os alicerces sobre os quais construíra sua vida estavam oscilando. Antes ela era única, agora tinha uma outra versão de si mesma circulando pelos mesmos lugares onde vivia; ela era, até então, a mãe do único neto do Secretário, mas então surgiu a menina, filha da outra. A criança era tão parecida com Peter, que chegava a ser doloroso. Ele estava esfregando o amor que sentia pela outra em sua cara. Era assim que ela se sentia.

Elizabeth iniciou a conversa - seu tom era conciliador.

-Obrigada por ter vindo, Olivia. Há muito eu desejava falar com você, para que não fique nenhum mal entendido entre nós duas.

Olivia encarou a sua interlocutora com frieza. Percebera que a mãe de Peter se tornara íntima da outra. O menino deixava escapar os detalhes daquela convivência. Saíam juntas, íam às compras, Elizabeth levava a menina para todo o lado. Talvez só estivesse tentando ajudar Peter, mas no fundo, algo lhe dizia que a outra era mais hábil em formar alianças. E ela trouxera a sogra para o seu lado.

-Sei que você não está feliz com a permanência da mãe de Angela conosco, mas já é coisa decidida. Creio que meu ex-marido já deve ter explicado tudo a você.

Ela respondeu, asperamente. Parecia estar dando vazão a todo o seu descontentamento recalcado.

-Já imaginou conviver com um duplo no mesmo círculo social? Meu filho está confuso, cheio de perguntas que eu não sei como responder.

A mãe de Peter não se deixou abalar.

-O menino irá entender tudo, aos poucos. Pete é muito inteligente. O pai se encarregará de explicar tudo. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Olivia encarou a outra e indagou com sinceridade.

-Por que ela e não eu?

Elizabeth olhou-a com uma expressão penalizada:

-Não seria porque ele já a amava antes de conhecer você?

A resposta doeu como uma bofetada, apesar de ter sido dada com toda a educação. Olivia aparou o golpe e jogou outra pergunta.

-Ela vai usar o mesmo nome que eu?

-Acho que vão acrescentar um outro nome, para evitar confusões no sistema. 'Stella', em homenagem à sobrinha. Ela precisa ter sua situação regularizada. Peter quer reconhecer a filha.

A menina da outra teria os mesmos direitos que seu filho. Ela apenas duvidava que o afeto do Secretário se repartisse de forma igual entre os dois netos. Ele era louco por Pete. A ideia a consolava. Acabou desviando do assunto.

-Não sei como um homem ilustre como o Secretário aceita ter uma duplicata bizarra de si mesmo à solta na mesma cidade?

Aquilo realmente irritou Elizabeth. Em seu entendimento, todos os erros de Walter desapareciam diante dos fatos. Ele atravessara duas vezes: para salvar Peter e depois o filho deste. A bondade desinteressada suplantava tudo. Aquele homem amava o filho dela como se fosse o seu, merecia, pois, ser tratado com mais consideração.

-Olivia, eu sei que você sempre teve o Secretário na mais alta conta. Porém, se você escutasse mais a sua consciência do que as opiniões dele, poderia ser muito mais feliz. Uma mulher jovem, independente e bonita como você precisa tocar a vida adiante. E ainda há tempo de sobra para você refazer sua vida. Seu filho gostará de vê-la feliz.

Ela parecia sentida. Em seu íntimo já pensara as mesmas coisas que agora ouvia pela boca da mãe de Peter. Provavelmente ele tinha razão, mas era muito duro. A vida estava lhe dizendo que deixasse Peter ir, que recomeçasse. Era bastante difícil desistir de anos de expectativa, mas parecia não restar outra escolha.

Elas se despediram formalmente. Elizabeth tinha dúvidas se a conversa surtiria o efeito desejado, mas de qualquer maneira esperava de coração que ela fosse realmente feliz. Era uma boa mãe e no fundo não era má pessoa. Já era tempo que ela tivesse a sua cota de felicidade.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

Olivia estava lendo uma mensagem de sua sobrinha, Ella. A moça era advogada e tinha um bom emprego. Rachel também estava bem. Nenhuma má notícia, felizmente. Guardou o papel para tornar a ler em outro momento mais tranquilo.

A apartamento estava cheio. Os finais de semana costumavam ser assim. Seu filho mais novo, Derek, tinha convidado um colega tão agitado quanto ele. O garoto tinha nove anos, e era extremamente esperto. Fisicamente era mais parecido com Olivia - louro com cara de bom menino -mas no temperamento, era igual ao pai, e tão precoce que Peter o fiscalizava de perto.

Walter morria de rir das brincadeiras. E até Pete, que sempre tentava parecer maduro, acabava participando da algazarra promovida pelos menores. Olivia deixava os arranjos da cozinha por conta da sogra. Elizabeth fingia aborrecimento pelo trabalho, mas no fundo adorava fazer aquele monte de comida .

Derek se aproximou, muito gentil.

-Mãe, estamos com muita fome... Podemos pedir uma pizza?

-Nada disso. Acabaram de lanchar. À noite, quando sua irmã chegar vamos jantar a lasanha da sua avó, e você estará sem apetite.

Ele fez sua melhor cara de vítima.

-Não é verdade. Estou sempre com fome...

Olivia teve que se segurar para não dar uma risada. A vida não era perfeita, mas ela era muito feliz

* * *

A tarde chegava ao fim. Pela janela era possível ver as faixas rosadas de um crepúsculo que mais se assemelhava a uma aurora. Ele pensava que nunca vira um céu tão bonito. Gostava particularmente daquele momento . Um belo dia de verão em Nova Iorque chegava ao seu término. Mais um dia de vida.

O velho, em sua cadeira de balanço, usufruía da mistura perfeita entre o que via e ouvia. Sua neta de dezesseis anos estava ao piano. Sua Angela. Ela era modesta, ficava tímida com os elogios. Dizia que Pete, o irmão, ele sim, tocava bem. Realmente o rapaz era excelente. A técnica era apurada, não cometia o menor deslize, honrava a partitura. Mas o velho Secretário aposentado preferia a interpretação de Angela. Tinha mais sentimento, mais imaginação. Ela possuía o raro dom do inesperado...

Subitamente, parou de tocar.

-Tudo bem, avô?-havia preocupação na voz.

Ele sorriu interiormente. A neta provavelmente achou que ele estava adormecido ou morto. Não era algo impossível. Tudo caminhava para esse desenlace. Não era mais nenhum jovem. Seu alternativo quase tinha morrido dois anos antes. Estavam apostando uma corrida, onde quem chegasse primeiro, perderia. Ele tinha certeza que sobreviveria muito mais, só para contrariar as expectativas. Era uma rocha afrontando o mar.

-Por que parou, querida?

Ela recomeçou. As mãos corriam delicadas sobre as teclas do piano. Era algo lindo. Como se alguém traduzisse a bondade em música. Tinha um quê de etéreo e inexplicável. O gosto de Angela era impecável. Sua esposa Elizabeth tinha razão: valera a pena. Angela ultrapassara tudo o que esperavam dela. Hoje a sua companhia era consolo e beleza, para ele, cuja única surpresa era a morte.

Estranha ironia que a neta mais amada fosse filha da mulher que ele odiara durante anos. E que boa parte das qualidades que ele mais prezava em Angela viessem dela. Não daria o braço a torcer, mas sabia que era verdade. Seu filho era bom, mas era só um aglomerado de emoções conflituosas. Sua neta era algo de diferente. Nela as características da família Bishop haviam sido depuradas. A mulher do outro lado tivera mais um filho, Derek, um menino agradável. Mas de seus netos, Angela sempre seria a preferida.

A música terminou. Ele deu um ligeiro suspiro de satisfação quando a moça deixou a banqueta do piano e veio sentar no sofá, bem perto dele. Aquela neta herdara sua inteligência. Nela o melhor da família continuaria.

-Está cansado?

Oitenta e dois anos, vários pecados na consciência. Mas amava a vida cada vez mais e não estava pronto para morrer, nunca estaria .

-Nada disso, mocinha. Estou muito bem. O que foi isso que acabou de tocar? É lindo...

-Música dos anjos, avô. Mozart. Só existe no lugar de onde eu vim...

Elizabeth estava sempre certa. Valera a pena.

FIM


End file.
